


круг от руки

by Gwyllt



Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [8]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Secret Relationship, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyllt/pseuds/Gwyllt
Summary: Просто висящий в пространстве драббл, не привязанный ни к какой конкретно работе.
Relationships: Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley & Donald Ressler, Henry Prescott | Mitchell Hatley/Donald Ressler
Series: Homosexual tendencies [Resscott] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	круг от руки

**Author's Note:**

> Ты закрой руками глаза  
> И почувствуй, как это много  
> И не сможешь ты захотеть  
> Для себя другую дорогу  
> (с)  
> Круг от руки - Линда  
> \-------  
> Just drabble, hanging in the air with no connection to my other works. Title sponsored by russian musician Linda.

— Ты же понимаешь, это не может так продолжаться.

Слова упали в тишину, нарушаемую лишь скрипом железа: карусель давно заржавела и за ней, конечно, никто не следил. На взрослых она рассчитана тоже не была, и Ресслеру приходилось сидеть прямо на железной перекладине, потому что в миниатюрное детское сиденье он не влез бы и в шестнадцать.

Прескотт — именно ему пришла в голову гениальная идея встретиться на детской площадке — сидел прямо напротив, тоже на перекладине. Упирая мысок ноги в землю, он подталкивал карусель, и она медленно ползла вперед, издавая мерзкий противный звук.

— Ты меня слушаешь? — Ресслер не повышал голос. И так знал, что Прескотт слушает.

В темноте Ресслер совершенно не видел его лица; только контур головы, высвеченный белым светом фонаря через дорогу.

— Конечно слушаю, агент Ресслер.

Ресслер не успел присмотреться и теперь гадал: во что Прескотт сейчас одет? Откуда он ехал, когда его настиг звонок? С работы? С «работы»? Из своего клуба? В списке талантов Ресслера не было таланта смотреть сквозь одежду, и потому черное пальто надежно скрывало секреты своего хозяина — и наверное, желание посмотреть под одежду Прескотта больше говорило о Ресслере, чем ему бы хотелось.

— Надо это закончить.

— Мне бы не хотелось возвращаться к прежнему уровню нашего взаимодействия, агент Ресслер, — в бархатном голосе Прескотта явственно скользила угроза, теперь-то Ресслер научился различать оттенки.

Он покачал головой.

— Я думаю, ты блефуешь. Даже если бы ты хотел, ты уже не можешь вернуться.

_Как и я не могу._

Ресслер не сказал этого вслух.

Вместо этого он думал — продолжал думать — что именно скрывается под строгими линиями классического пальто. Голубая рубашка, застегнутая под самое горло, и неброский темный галстук? Карминовый пуловер? Спортивная куртка, футболка, пиджак —

или _что-нибудь другое_?..

Именно поэтому их отношения больше не могли продолжаться; с самого начала они были нездоровой авантюрой, бог знает почему начавшейся и дьявол знает почему продолжающейся — до сих пор, до этого самого момента.

Карусель вновь скрипнула, продвигаясь еще на несколько дюймов.

— Меня полностью устраивает формат наших отношений, агент Ресслер. Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой они не могут более продолжаться.

— Ты идиот? — вспылил-таки Ресслер, врезаясь в сухую землю тяжелым ботинком. Карусель пошла в обратную сторону — и остановилась, когда встретила сопротивление Прескотта, тоже уперевшего мысок в землю. — Тебе по буквам объяснить?

— Лучше сразу на пальцах, агент Ресслер, — и Ресслер готов был поспорить, что на тонких губах сейчас играет одна из его ехидных фирменных ухмылочек.

— Хорошо, даже если опустить всякие… Всякое прочее, — Ресслер старательно обходил тему щекотливых предпочтений Прескотта, стараясь даже не думать о них. — У наших отношений нет будущего. Ни в одном из вариантов их развития.

— Ты думаешь? — задумчиво прозвучал в тишине голос Прескотта.

— Я — агент ФБР. Ты… — Ресслер пожевал губы, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Это ты.

Ресслер много раз прокручивал в голове этот диалог, и вот, когда он на самом деле происходит — не мог подобрать нужных слов. Мыслей было куда больше, они теснились, наперебой выскакивая из подсознания, но стоило только попытаться оформить хотя бы одну из них в слова, как те разлетались в стороны, как пепел от порыва ветра.

В их отношениях всё было неправильно.

То, как они начались. То, как они развивались. То, куда пришли.

Неправильно было поддаться на уловки Прескотта. Неправильно — позволить ему продолжать извращенную игру. Неправильно — поддержать эту игру. И уж конечно, неправильно было целовать его, а потом и спать с ним.

Не один раз.

Ресслер потер лоб основанием ладони.

Все это было неправильно, и все это никуда не вело. В их отношениях не могло быть стабильности, длительности, уверенности — как не могло быть доверия. В самом деле, его отношения с куда более благонадежными людьми заканчивались катастрофой, а уж Прескотт…

— Все еще не вижу ни одной проблемы, — нарушил его мысли голос Прескотта. — Хотелось бы немного конкретики, агент Ресслер.

Но вместо конкретики с губ Ресслера сорвалось совсем другое.

— Что на тебе надето?

Пауза, в которую Ресслер успел проклясть свой чересчур длинный язык; затем — невозмутимый ответ Прескотта:

— Если вы подумываете снять это с меня, то не все ли равно?

Карусель вновь жалобно скрипнула: Ресслер вскочил на ноги.

— Хватит издеваться, ублюдок!

— Даже и не подумываю, — очерченные белым контуром руки Прескотта пришли в движение и взлетели к горлу —

расстегивая пуговицы пальто, запоздало понял Ресслер. — Можете сами посмотреть, если хотите. Я совершенно не против.

— Я против! Оденься, мы на улице! — прошипел Ресслер, но вместе с тем невольно покосился во тьму, где скрылись ладони Прескотта.

— Уверяю вас, что сегодня я надел нижнее белье и выгляжу до скучного ординарно, агент Ресслер, — Прескотт соскользнул с карусели, и его пальто распахнулось, открывая сосущую черноту там, где должно было быть его тело.

Ресслер коротко фыркнул, но не отступил — давно прошло то время, когда его могли напугать эти уловки.

— Я сказал, оденься! — но чернота под пальто притягивала его взгляд, сковывала мысли, засасывала внутрь, призывая подойти и убедиться, что там есть одежда;

что там есть _тело_ ,

горячее, плотное тело, с широкими ключицами и твердыми ребрами, легко отзывающееся на каждое его касание.

— Или что? — легкий полушепот Прескотта скользнул вокруг Ресслера, обвивая его мягкими опасными кольцами возбуждения, и Ресслер сжал руки в кулаки.

— Или я арестую тебя за неподобающее поведение в общественном месте.

— Надеюсь, вы не забыли наручники? — каждое слово Прескотта увлекало Ресслера еще дальше во тьму, в густой и терпкий мир, где царили совсем другие законы, и где Ресслер не имел никакой власти.

— Я не шучу! — повысил голос Ресслер, засовывая кулаки в карманы. — Больше я не желаю тебя ни видеть, ни слышать. Делай с уликами что хочешь, это всё зашло слишком далеко.

— Я считаю, агент Ресслер, — голос Прескотта мягко скользнул по скуле Ресслера, и тот инстинктивно дернулся, даже не осознав, что фактического касания не было. — Вам нужно подумать о том, чего вы желаете _на самом деле_. Для человека столь безукоризненной честности ваши попытки лгать самому себе не обернутся успехом, как бы вы ни старались.

Вкрадчивый голос Прескотта вползал в уши ледяной водой, и Ресслер тряхнул головой, как лошадь.

— Да тебе-то что? А? — прорвались в голос сомнения, мучившие Ресслера с самого начала их сомнительной интрижки. — Какое тебе дело до меня, Прескотт? Вот только не лги и не изображай заботу, и без того тошно.

И Ресслер замер, вслушиваясь в тишину: вот сейчас Прескотт наконец ответит, прояснив ситуацию раз и навсегда. Наконец-то тайна будет раскрыта, и болезненный узел сомнений, нездорового интереса и нелепых гипотез развяжется, оставив лишь четкий и понятный профиль ситуации — как снимок в уголовном деле.

— На мой взгляд, эта причина довольно очевидна, — последовал непроницаемый ответ. — Впрочем, вы всегда отличались… Особенным углом зрения. Подумайте и над этим тоже, агент Ресслер. Я вам позвоню.

Черный силуэт направился к фонарю и вскоре пропал из вида, а Ресслер остался стоять рядом с остановившейся каруселью, до треска натягивая ткань куртки сжатыми в кулаки руками.


End file.
